


Disney Boy

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, NSFW, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Written a while ago, because there are dicks involved, but you've seen the warnings right?, i have no filter today, i mean guys there are not many characters because this is pure smut, posted on ao3 today because of tumblr's purge, smut with a pinch of plot, that's a one-night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Prinxiety's one-night stand.





	Disney Boy

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked, you know what to expect.

Roman put yet another french fry into his mouth.  After watching Coco for 3rd time this week he still couldn’t get over it. The ending was just perfect and don't even get him started on the animation. But it wasn't of Roman's biggest concerns today. Because the alluring scent of the guy who was sitting beside him in the theatre was still tackling his nostrils in a very disturbing way. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Was it mint or was menthol cigarette? Was it leather or was it  cologne? Roman groaned quietly. The movie itself was wonderful but Roman just couldn’t focus on it this time. It was the first time ever he couldn’t focus on a goddamned Disney movie. Let alone Pixar.

His eyes wandered around sloppy, old mcdonalds, he was currently sitting at. There weren't many cutsomers aside of him and he wasn't surprised. It was soon to be midnight and Roman had been eating his, now cold, fries for almost an hour. His gaze stopped at someone sitting in the left corner of the restaurant. He tilted his head a little bit. Something about that guy was familiar… Way too familiar… The male was wearing all-black, his hair was ruffled and now that Roman was thinking about it he couldn’t recall if that guy had moved from his spot ever since Roman walked into the room.

It took him few seconds to link the stranger with another stranger. Roman gasped. Obsidian eyes were piercing him all through, making him shiver like a leaf. Very slowly and cautiously, his eyes never leaving the guy in the corner, Roman got up, moving away his tray. Grey french fries long forgotten. His fingers slipped across the surface of the tables as he was walking closer to the man. There was no way Roman was wrong. It was the same guy who had been appearing on every opening night of every animated movie for last 3 years and the same person he was sitting next to him in the movie theatre today.

Roman stood in front of the table, in front of _Him_ , resting his knuckles on the cold surface. The guy sitting in front leaned back, folding his arms on the chest. Mocking smirk was shadow-dancing in the corners of his lips and Roman’s stomach flipped. This couldn't end up well.

“May I help you?” asked stranger. His voice even lower than Roman remembered it to be, a little bit playful, deep and bloody sexy.

“Are you stalking me?” blurted Roman. His tongue felt weird in his own mouth, a little bit numb, as he was trying to maintain the eye-contact with the stranger.

The man let out a quiet bark which Roman hazily registered as a laugh.

“Do you want me to stalk you?” responded stranger. Because _of course_ he couldn't give Roman an easy anwser. Male’s elbows landed on the table, chin comfortably prompted on his pale tangled fingers. Roman lazily leaned forward, his eyes fluttering in the way that made the stranger smile a little bit wider. Dark eyes glowed with a spark Roman had seen before but which never made him feel  _that_ way. These black eyes were burning holes in Roman and he adored every aspect of that.

“Depends.” Two could play this game. Roman leaned his hip against the table, catching the sight of the stranger glimpsing at his butt. Roman’s fingers started drawing small circles on the table which probably was disinfected in the last century. Logan would freak out seeing Roman doing this but at this particular moment Roman had other things to freak out about. Perhaps, he wasn't aiming at "clean" tonight. His fingers were tracing bigger and bigger circles, finally being within the range of reach of the stranger. “I’m Roman.” He added casually, innocently winking at the man. It was like a hidden trapdoor, which opened under both of them and in a glimpse of an eye Roman’s wrist was being held by slender, long fingers.

“Virgil. Pleasure to meet.” Said the man, Virgil shortly and licked his lips. His eyes were still glowing with an electric, burning, hypnotizing almost light and Roman for a moment forgot how to breathe. He felt like a teenager, being absolutely hot for no reason.

The man, Virgil, slowly rubbed the inner part of Roman’s wrist, sending a cold, shattering vibes down Roman’s spine. Roman half-closed his eyes, trying his best not to get lost completely under the touch of the man whom name he had learnt a minute earlier.

“I have a feeling I’ve seen you before.” Virgil hummed after a moment or two. And yes, just like in all these silly rom-coms Roman did find these words very seducing. Meanwhile Virgil's eyes lazily moved from the top of Roman’s head, to his dangling feet, stopping for a little bit longer on the level of his lips. “This is not… a face that you forget easily.” His eyes moved back at Roman’s face.

“I’m not sure if this is a compliment.” Said Roman breathily. His veins were burning hot, just like the rest of his body. His eyes quickly ran to the slightly aching spot between his legs. And… yep, he had a problem. Growing with every minute, pounding lightly with every move of Virgil’s smooth, milky fingers around his wrist, problem. He shifted a little bit trying his best to hide it. Just because he was ready to get on his knees any minute didn’t mean that Virgil wanted him to do. Maybe Roman was reading the signals in the wrong way. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe…

Virgil hand smoothly moved from Roman’s wrist on his palm. His fingers twirled gracefully around Roman’s index finger in a pretty suggestive way.

So maybe it wasn’t Roman’s imagination after all. Their eyes were fixed at each other. Roman’s green, blazing with a light that he wasn’t aware of and Virgil’s dark and teasing, gradually driving Roman crazy.

“Let me prove that this is a compliment.” offered Virgil nonchalantly. His rich voice was caressing Roman’s ears and senses.

“P-prove?” shit, his voice wasn’t meant to stutter. Roman cursed himself mentally. Virgil’s fingers moved away and he got up, causing Roman to also slide off the table. There was no way he was going to run away now.

“Yep. Prove.” Virgil declared casually, quickly moving forward and closing the gap between his and Roman’s lips in a searing, hot, crushing kiss. It lasted only for a few seconds but it was enough to make Roman go absolutely crazy about the taste of this man. He still wasn’t sure what this man smelt like though.

Virgil once again grabbed Roman’s hand by his wrist, leaving a shadow-touch across his thigh which almost made Roman see the stars. Then, Virgil literally dragged Roman toward the exit and Roman hazily asked himself if he’s not going to end up very cold and very dead in some dumpster. He quickly shook his head. He had been seeing this guy for 3 years straight, it almost felt like he knew him. Virgil bluntly kicked the door, opening them widely as they rushed out of the restaurant. The cold air kissed Roman’s hot face and caressed his skin which, despite the clothes, felt revealed and naked. The moon was peaking behind the clouds, fully aware of Roman's condition. Suddenly Virgil abruptly turned around to face Roman. They were standing in the middle of the parking, eyes dizzy, both of them shivering under the waves of emotions.

“Just so we were clear…” Virgil cleared his throat, trying to rip it off of the dripping sex appeal, which totally didn’t work out. Roman took a step closer. Virgil’s body was like a magnet to him. “I don’t usually do this stuff.” Said Virgil a little bit awkwardly, raising up his hand. His thumb brushed Roman’s jawline. Every cell in Roman’s body, squealed under the touch on his skin. Virgil leaned a little bit closer. His pale skin looked almost chalk white in the light of the summer’s moon.

“Me neither.” Wheezed Roman, letting his lips brush against Virgil ones a little bit. The spark ignited a rageful flame and suddenly Virgil’s hands were in Roman’s hair, aggressively pulling him closer. His lips, hot and delicious, were biting into Roman’s lips, easily granting an access inside his mouth. As soon as Virgil’s tongue slipped through Roman’s teeth, the actor moaned loudly. No one was allowed to taste this good, no one was allowed to make him, an adult man, aching hard without even touching him.

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, hazily noticing that he was being pinned to something, most likely a car. Virgil’s body was so close that it almost felt like they were glued to each other, being separated with only few layers of clothes.

Virgil one more time kissed Roman deeply, almost panting into his throat before moving onto his neck. Roman tried to catch up his breath, not with such a great success. Virgil was all around him and it felt fantastic. The air Virgil was breathing out was tackling Roman’s exposed neck, his hands traveling up and down Roman’s hips, pinning him down. His teeth felt absolutely mind-blowing digging into Roman’s flesh, fueling throbbing heaviness beneath Roman’s waist. A soft, needy whining scream escaped from his slightly parted lips, as Virgil growing and hard himself brushed against Roman’s dick.

“Is there anything that troubles you, my prince?” purred Virgil right into Roman’s ear with a passion that would make Romeo himself embarrassed. Upon hearing that, for the first time in years, Roman aggressively tugged his fingers into someone's chest. The groan followed with a very firm roll of his hips, would probably made him crumble if he wasn’t secured by Virgil’s body and cold car under behind his back.

“Oh god…” moaned Roman, fighting the urge to strip Virgil of his clothes with his bare hands. No one should be allowed to sound like this, to  _feel_  like this.

Virgil moved away the upper part of his body  causing, at the same time, another touch of their hips. Roman bit his lips hard a little bit ashamed of his loud reactions. It took three attempts to get Virgil to open the door of the car. As soon as he did so, he shoved Roman on the backseat, taking off his own jacket and shirt. Roman not thinking much spread his legs, leaving a space for Virgil. Their eyes glowed with passion and the temperature in the cold car raised by few degrees in the span of few seconds.

Roman took a moment to admire Virgil’s board chest and quite muscular arms, before travelling down his body. His smiled lightly seeing a small belly button but the view was quickly replaced with burning arousal upon seeing  _quite_  a bulge in his pants. Meanwhile Virgil let his long, slender fingers travel up inner part of Roman’s thigh, before stopping next to his aching problem. He leaned closer reaching Roman’s lips with his own.

“You sure?” his ghost-whispered against Roman’s ear, softly nipping it.

Roman tried to form a reply, he really did but all the he managed to let out was a whiny moan, way louder than he intended it to be.

“I guess it means yes then.” Smiled Virgil pressing his lips against the soft spot right under Roman’s jawline. The bruise he was creating was about to stay there for a long time but Roman couldn't care less because Virgil finally,  _finally damnit_ , started undoing his pants, brushing his knuckles against Roman’s cock, pressing it a little bit harder every time Roman let out another moan.

The button opened up with a ridiculous pop and Roman managed to form a faint smile before Virgil moved away.

The space was limited, air’s heavy with tension but with the last ounce of self-control Roman managed to get up to take off his own shirt. He leaned back on the seat, exposed but definitely not cold, kicking off his own jeans and watching Virgil fight with his own clothes. And oh how delightful it was to see him, completely naked, looming over Roman, hard, heavy and burning with excitement. Dark eyes were literally eating Roman alive and just that made the man’s hips bucked up eagerly.

“Ho?” hummed Virgil, arching his eyebrow. “Who would have thought that a man who queues up before every Disney movie’s premiere would be so needy.” He mumbled quietly before once again putting burning tongue inside Roman’s mouth. His body moved closer, much closer and Roman involuntarily rolled touching Virgil’s growing cock. The man on the top cursed into Roman’s mouth before letting their bodies shamelessly rub against each other once again.

“Virgil.” Cried Roman weakly. He had been at the edge for way too long now.

“How flexible are you, babe?” asked Virgil breathily moving away and sitting down on his laps. His hand delicately stroked Roman and the actor didn’t know how Virgil expected him to give a clear response being touched like that. He looked so casually hot opening a small bag of condomes and putting one on himself.

“Not bad…” Roman moaned “I mean… I’m good… I guess.” he tried to keep his eyes opened, despite the waves of pleasure rolling through his body.

Virgil let out a loud sound something between whine and chuckled before shoving Roman’s legs up his shoulders. He then licked his fingers, still maintaining the eye-contact with Roman and slowly leaned down putting the first finger in.

Roman screamed. Just like that. He screamed loudly. And then again and again as Virgil moved the finger in the rhythmical pattern. His tried biting his lips to let the sounds inside but the pace made it almost impossible. After a long cacophony of moans and two fingers later Virgil mumbled something about Roman better being ready before he quickly put his cock into Roman’s hole at the same time working on his aching length. The feeling of having his body almost torn apart was same painful as blissful. Hard pounds made Roman a moaning mess, his curly hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. The air around them smelt like pure sex. Just what they seemed to be made of on this exact moment.

The growing pleasure and the heaviness aching in alarming pace Roman whimpered quietly:

“I’m ‘bout to-“  he didn’t even get to finish the sentence before his vision went white as he cried with pleasure. Took him few heavy, hard pounds more to open his eyes, just to see Virgil’s face as he came inside Roman. He looked so relaxed, so blissful, absolutely magnificent in the light of the summer moon.

When they parted, sharing one more deep kiss, they were both sweaty but grinning.

“So I guess… this is it…” mumbled Roman grabbing his shirt.

“Yeah…” replied Virgil staring into the void, still beautifully naked.

“But like… it doesn’t have to be, right?”

Virgil’s eyes landed back on Roman.

“Sure… we will see each other at another premiere, right?” he said carefully, looking for a hint of agreement in Roman’s face.

Roman flushed.

“H-how about earlier?”

“Like tomorrow?” asked Virgil opening his eyes widely. His lips spreading in board, white smile. “If you stay over-night at my place, we will for sure meet tomorrow.”

Roman bit his lips. This time much lighter.

“I would love to do that.”

 


End file.
